Game Haiku
by Eeveesora14
Summary: Haiku for games. Mostly Kingdom Hearts with some Zelda and few others which include: Mario, Sonic, Pokemon, Persona 5, and Splatoon.
1. Chapter 1

Keyblade in hand,  
The key to the worlds big heart  
Strong heart wielder too.

The seven emeralds  
Can be used good or evil  
Master emerald rules.

The blade for chosen  
Dwells deep in the dark fores  
Waiting for hero.

My friends, my power  
Heart is strong, Light continues  
Darkness will not win.

The sky, sea and land  
Make the trio of destiny  
On tiny island.

Sora and Roxas  
Somebody and Nobody  
Yet meant to be two.

The light and Darkness  
The road to twilight and dawn  
Nothingness in between.

Green mushroom is life  
Red mushroom gives more power  
Poison one depletes.

Time to change society  
Run to people's palaces  
Change their corrupt heart.

Creatures throughout world  
Captured in red and white sphere  
Have strength and weakness.

The princess and hero  
Reincarnate with power  
Ensure Hyrule safe.

Lorule and Hyrule  
Similar yet different  
Up and down triangles.


	2. Chapter 2

You are the faker  
Trying to be me right now  
Give me the emerald.

Choas is monster  
Time to calm it down right here  
In destroyed city.

I am a puppet  
Sapping away my best friend  
To be form of him.

She is leaving me  
My memory cuts away  
The time we spent here.

The dark bleak city  
Rushing to defeat heartless  
The imposter here.

Sleep for memories  
That I broke the chains apart  
So you can come back.

Must change heart in time  
Before our lives be ruin  
And plans gone forever.

Princess is in castle  
Keep jumping on the turtles  
Another castle.

Goo is not my fault  
I spray away with water  
Must save the princess.

The Twilight took over  
I turn into a wolf instead  
Hero of twilight.

Blue ocarina  
Opens to the sacred realm  
Play to travel time.

My friends are scattered  
Now stuck in a new far world  
Island is destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Memory Witch  
Who controls the brown hair boy  
Who supposed to love her.

A Princess of heart  
No darkness lies deep within  
A Pure light comes out.

Island Guardian  
Watching the master emerald  
Ensuring peace here.

A yellow tail fox  
Has been my best friend forever  
Racing along me.

Consumed by darkness  
Trying to make up mistakes  
Glad you are my friend.

Walking in darkness  
Endlessly through heartlesses  
Trying to get home.

I saved the world twice  
Fell asleep for a year once  
Took an exam also once.

A fast blue hedgehog  
That always defeats Eggman  
Eating chilidogs.

Time for a party  
Play mini games to get coins  
Time to get the star.

Brown cute fox creature  
Evolves into many types  
Can keep it as is.

Cute electric mouse  
Use quick attack and thunder  
Do not shock me here.

Race along others  
Collecting coins and items  
Need to win the race.


	4. Chapter 4

Let darkness consume  
Feel it within your heart now  
To be new vessel.

I say end me here  
Since do not want worlds destroy  
So listen to me.

Always be best friends  
No matter how far we are  
From what fate gave us.

Beings without hearts  
Searching to be somebody  
So no more nothing.

Ultimate lifeform  
The immortal using guns  
Ride motorcycles.

A bat jewel thief  
Searching for the precious gems  
For my collection.

Froggy is missing  
Need to go fishing for him  
Come back here Froggy.

Starter Pokemon  
Always comes in a trio  
So choose one of type.

The eight gym leaders  
That have eight badges to gain  
To enter top league.

Strength and weakness types  
Must know what beats in battle  
To be very best.

The seven sages  
Help lock away power king  
To restore the peace.

Sister is kidnapped  
Must leave island to save her  
With the pirate ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Three friends with fate set  
To being separated  
For a great long time.

My friends are power  
Would not be here without them  
Always with me here.

Sea salt ice cream gone  
Days are miserable right now  
Without you guys here.

Sleep away in pod  
As we piece the memories  
To bring back truly.

The Sonic Heroes  
With flying, power, and speed  
To create three team.

Switch between cycles  
With day as normal and speed  
Night as monster like.

To save aliens  
While use them as power ups  
To defeat Eggman.

Heartlesses destroy,  
Beings made up of darkness  
Steal hearts from living.

Start off in Kanto  
Travel to discover more  
Defeating the gyms.

Take up master sword  
Sealed away in sacred realm  
Waiting to grow up.

Just was a pirate  
Did not think I was much more  
Being a princess.

Bowser kidnapped girl  
Must go through lots of levels  
Another castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Time and space area  
Guard by two legendaries  
Hope they do not clash.

Death mountain is high  
Where the rock dwellers live in  
Eating rocks as well.

Must save the princess  
Holder of the wisdom piece  
A third of triforce.

Paint wars to begin now  
Time to splatter colors here  
To win for the team.

Climb the rocky side  
Hope it does not rain anytime  
Do not want to fall.

Splash colors all around  
Bring colors back from plain white  
And save the land now.

Time to play with me  
On this moon I set to hit  
The town stuck in time.

Beat the villain team  
So keep battling away to win  
To get to the boss.

Stuck in the dark realm  
Trying to hold onto light  
But darkness attacks.

Thought I was doing right  
Ended up being possessed  
By darkness inside.

Time to take weapons  
Splatter many as you can  
Need to color everything.

Darkness almost took me  
Now must regain my powers  
With keyblade in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Home taken by dark  
Must restore light back to worlds  
With key in my hand.

Heart not powerful  
But light always there in it  
To keep dark away.

Chasing blue hero  
With my hammer at my side  
As I yell my love.

Chaos in a garden  
Can turn to hero or dark  
Or remain neutral.

Various weapons  
To use to splatter paint here  
Brush, gun, bombs, sniper.

Travel around space  
Try to find mushroom princess  
As jump to planets.

Paper is everywhere  
Paint is needed to restore  
Need to find paint stars.

Creature eats all day  
Then sleeps for rest of the day  
Do not disturb it.

Sprinkle pixie dust  
My friends and I can fly now  
Can't wait to tell her.

You are on wrong side  
Give me back the boy you took  
Not just a puppet.

Follow your heart now  
Its the key to find your way  
From deepest darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

The heart is broken  
The boy calls out to a light  
To help fix his heart.

Dreams can trick you  
Be wary of the darkness  
Want to take over.

Many masks to wear  
Each got from helping someone  
Now have tons to wear.

Goomba and green pipes  
Any other adventure  
To get to castles.

Following a fake  
Who painted island in goop  
That have to clean up.

Time to race with friends  
Hit them with green and red shells  
Want to win first place.

Guardian of sea  
Watches over the three birds  
So can keep the peace.

Guardian of sky  
Resurrected mystic beasts  
Who roam johto land.

So many robots  
Time to spin dash through all them  
To save the this world.

I am a nobody  
Wanting to be my somebody  
So can be complete.

Keyblade chosen us  
The ones with strong hearts within  
To restore balance.

Destroy all robots  
Set all the small animals free  
To live in green hill.


	9. Chapter 9

Time to collect sticks  
To burn away the white web  
To go deep in tree.

Blue ocarina  
Travel between the temples  
By playing the songs.

The island is gone  
Stuck in another world now  
Time to find my friends.

So many choices  
Many to catch in this land  
Must choose them wisely.

Time to take the test  
To see if ready for master  
Time to sleep away.

Listen to the voice  
Telling you to wake up now  
To help land in ruins.

Time to collect rings  
Need fifty to get special zone  
To get an emerald.

Stomp on the goomba  
Hit the koopas on the shell  
Grab the red mushroom.

Need to grab the flag  
You must jump high as possible  
To get the most points.

Need the twenty coins  
To purchase a yellow star  
Stay away black star.

The colorful wisps  
Some to use to continue  
To get through the park.

Grab the ring boxes  
Collecting as you run through  
Spin dash and jumping.


End file.
